


Little Wolf

by ImSecretlyPeterPan



Series: Happy accidents [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nico, Comfort Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Perjasico, Riding, Smart Percy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, responsible Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSecretlyPeterPan/pseuds/ImSecretlyPeterPan
Summary: Jason is feeling insecure about his role in his relationship with Percy and Nico and Percy had a very unorthodox way of making him feel better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a sorta continuation of Me and My Big Mouth. Im really not sure how I feel about it still but to ride you over till I finish the actual part 2 here it is

Jason wasn't stupid, he knew going into this relationship that Nico's feelings for Percy would be stronger than Nico's feelings for him. He just wasn't expecting it to bug him, at least not as much as it was. It was hardly Nico or Percy's fault though, Nico had been in love with Percy for so long and Percy had fallen for the younger demigod long before he told Jason. So he kept his insecurities to himself, after all bringing it up wouldn't change anything, you can't just fix how you feel towards someone.

And honestly he felt the same way about Percy's feelings towards Nico. Sure Percy and him and talked about their physical attraction to one another and had developed feeling over their pinning for Nico. However, yet again, Jason knew that it was nowhere near Percy's feeling for Nico and that stung, because Jason's feeling for the green eyed Greek had grown so very strong over their time together. But still, he couldn't demand they change their emotions so he'd keep silent.

Apparently he wasn't as great at hiding as he thought though; Percy was far more perceptive than most realized. It was honestly probably how he got out of so many rough situations, everyone bought the airhead façade he put on when really he was as observant and calculating as an Athenian kid. So it really shouldn't have surprised Jason when Percy started to pick up on all his little moments, like when they were cuddling. Nico ALWAYS face Percy, so to hide his hurt he'd bury his face in Nico's neck but when he'd look up there would be Percy, green eyes full of questions and concern.

Percy truly started to catch on when Jason started avoiding them, well sort of. If the blond boy walked in on Nico and Percy cuddling, he'd go to the other room. If they were watching a movie on the couch he'd sit on the chair, or go to another room. Anytime he'd walk in on the pair doing something, he'd leave or distance himself. At first he thought maybe Jason was regretting the relationship, but he was still just as cuddly and sweet at other times. He'd still declare his love for the two, and showed no signs of displeasure during sex. He just seemed uncomfortable with the duo being on their own.

And that's when it had clicked, Jason was jealous. Or at least a form of it, he felt neglected- like a third wheel in their relationship. So Percy had resolved to confront him about it. If Jason wasn't going to come forward with his feelings they'd only tear him apart from the inside.

Jason was getting back from a training session at the arena; Nico was still out with Hazel who was visiting. The Roman knew something was up when he got home and Percy was calming sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, T.V. off and nothing else in sight for entertainment.

"Come sit with me, Jay," he patted the seat next to him, looking as inviting as possible.

He cautiously sat next to Percy, his brain immediately going into panic mode. Percy was going to end it wasn't he? He was tired of pretending their relationship when passed a good fuck and mutual pinning. "What's up?" shakily made its way passed his lips.

"I wanted to talk about how you've been acting," Percy took on last sip of his coffee before sitting it down and turning to fully face Jason. "You've been distant Jay, you seem upset and I want to know why. I want to help," he gently took hold his hand, "so talk to me man."

Jason could feel his eyes watering, here he'd been convinced Percy was going to leave him and the older boy was just concerned. Percy immediately noticed the reactions, pulling Jason closer and cradling him in his arms. He made soft calming noises at him, "It's okay Little Wolf, you can talk to me."

He actually let out a soft sob at the endearment; it'd been a while since Percy had used it. The son of Poseidon tended to reserve it for moments when Jason was feeling tired and warn out and didn't want to be in charge anymore, but he wished he'd use it more. "I'm sorry; I knew this would happen from the beginning. I just thought I'd handle it better, but knowing you're second priority to both the people you love is hard."

Percy's heart practically broke, "Oh Jay, that's not true at all. Don't you know how important you are to me? To Nico?" He stroked his hair gently, kissing the top of his head.

"But you'll always be his number one, and I can't change that. Can't ASK him to change that," he sniffled, trying to gather his broken mask back into place.

The Greek frowned, pulling out the phone Leo had made for them. He sent a text before making Jason look up at him. "You're wrong Little Wolf, so wrong. You mean the world to him, there is no first or second place in his heart. And I'll prove it."

Percy had barely finished his sentence when Nico popped out of the shadows. "Shit, Jason are you okay?" he walked toward the son of Jupiter but Percy shook his head no. Nico paused looking between the pair, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Go to the bedroom Nico, we'll meet you there in a little bit." Percy nodded his head toward the hall that lead to their room. The son of Hades frowned, "Trust me Angel, please." Reluctantly the Italian boy nodded before heading to their room, he stripped his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now you listen to me, you silly Little Wolf," he kissed Jason's forehead, "You're going to come with me to the bedroom and you're not going to leave until I say you can. Understood?"

Jason bit his lip, unsure of what to do. But when he looked at Percy he couldn't deny the pleading look in his eyes, "Okay."

Smiling the eldest boy lead Jason to their room by the hand. Nico looked up at the pair expectantly but Percy just sat Jason at the foot end of the bed. "Just sit and watch, Okay? You'll see what I mean soon." He instructed the blond before sitting at the head of the bed.

"Percy what's…" Nico tried asking but Percy silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Just trust me Angel, I'm proving something to our Wolf," he said guiding Nico to sit in his lap facing Jason. Percy stripped Nico of his clothes before settling him fully in his lap. His hands sneaking down to play with Nico's cock as he sucked on his neck. The younger boy moaned softly holding onto Percy's arm.

"Percy, I don't really see how," Jason started to protest but the Greek hero shot him a look that said 'shut up and watch'. He closed his mouth and watched as Percy worked Nico, he teased him and nipped at his skin. Percy sucked dark hickeys into his shoulder while his hand stroked his member. Nico whined in his throat, growing more desperate by the second.

The younger Greek tried to move towards Jason but Percy's arms stopped him, one wrapped firmly around his chest with his hand resting at the base of his throat, the other working his dick. The Italian whined louder.

"No moving Baby," Percy chided, nuzzling into his neck.

"But Jay," Nico insisted squirming in Percy's hold, not trying to escape but trying to convince the other to let go.

"Jay? What about him, you want him?" Percy's voice full of mock surprise. Nico nodded his head yes furiously. "He doesn't seem to think so. He thinks you don't want him, he thinks I'm more important, that he's second rate, and that you'll leave him. So come on Angel, be honest, what do you really want?" Percy continued to torture Nico with touches as he spoke, one hand sliding down to tease and push into him.

"I want Jason, my Jason. Mine! I want him, mine, mine, mine!"

Jason moved forward, uncaring if Percy would scold him, he needed to comfort the now sobbing demigod. However Percy let go of Nico right at that moment. He launched himself at the former praetor and tackled him to the bed.

"You stupid, beautiful roman," he hissed kissing all over- his face, neck, lips, shoulders, chest,- as he worked to undo and pull off Jason's pants. "Of course I want you, you're mine just as I'm yours and we're Percy's and he is ours." He adjusted himself above Jason before sinking down onto his cock. "We're t-together," he moaned softly, "because I'd be lost without you,"

He started bouncing in his lap aggressively. "Don't you e-ever doubt my lov-ve for you." He leaned down and kissed him, "you are my sky Jason Grace."

Jason moaned grabbing Nico by his hips and flipping them over, "I love you so much. Fuck you're so perfect Nico." He rocked into his, his pace slow but rough. The son of Jupiter kissed the younger boy, practically devouring him. Nico simply moaned and opened up under him.

Percy felt his heart swell at the sight. To anyone walking into the room it would look like some random harsh fucking, but he saw it for what it really was. Both boys had been flayed and opened and they felt raw and exposed, this was them coping and healing each other. This was them using their bodies instead of words to promise each other forever and it was beautiful to him.

Jason continued to ravage Nico, the other boy writhing in ecstasy under him. A few minutes and a couple precise hit to Nico's prostate and they were done. Nico threw his head back and wailed as he released between them, the spasming of his muscles pulling Jason after him with a low growl.

Jason carefully licked Nico clean and settling him against them bed, blanketing him in the sheet. The son of Hades smiled up at him sated and content, they traded a long soft kiss before Jason turned to Percy. The look in his eyes startled the older Greek, Jason was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him.

He pushed Percy back on to the pillows before working his jeans and boxers off. "Jason, wait," the older tried to protest but the roman would hear none of it. He successfully removed his garments before diving down and taking him in his mouth.

"Shit, Jay, you don't hav…." His words trailed off into a moan as the blond boy sucked him to the back of his throat. "Oh gods, Little Wolf," he gripped his sunshine hair roughly, neither pushing nor pulling as Jason worked his mouth on him.

The legionnaire kept at it, his pace fast and his force brutal. He gave Percy no breaks, simply giving him intense pleasure. The Greek hero gasped throwing his head back as Jason swirled his tongue around him. The other boy smirked, repeating the action before swallowing him all the way down his throat. And that was the end for Percy; he moaned loudly calling out Jason's name and chanting endearments and sweet nothing as the blue eyes boy worked him through his orgasm.

When he was sure Percy had had enough he pulled of and crawled up him, kissing him sweetly. "I love you too, so much Percy. Thank you, I know I shouldn't have doubted you but it hard having the two most perfect Greeks as my lovers, it makes me feel like I don't measure up."

Percy stroked his cheek, "Oh Little Wolf, you're so perfect you don't even know. We love you as you are, don't ever doubt that."

Jason blushed, ducking his head to bury his face in Percy's neck. "You're a huge sap, Percy Jackson."

The son of Poseidon just grinned and motioned Nico over to them. He settled behind Jason, spooning him, and that's how the trio fell asleep. Tangle together on their bed, exhausted from both the physical and emotional demands of the day.


End file.
